Legends:Bioarmas Imperiais Projeto I71A
Death Troopers |dataprojetada = Antes de 4.645 ABYEm Red Harvest, no qual está em 3.645 ABY, Darth Scabrous indica que a Doença foi originalmente criada mil anos antes, colocando criação em 4.645 ABY. |numinfectados = Milhares |nummortos = Milhares |especiessusceptiveis = *Bothano *Dathomiri *Delphaniano *Devaroniano *Humano *Ithoriano *Mon Calamari *Orquídea Murakami *Neti *Rancor *Rodiano *Sullustano *Tauntaun *Trandoshano *Twi'lek *Whiphid *Wookiee *Zabrak |tipotransmissao = *Ferimentos causados pelas mordidas dos infectados *Contato com fluídos corporais dos infectados *Contágio Áereo |periodoincubacao = *Em vítimas infectados por mordidas varia de segundos a minutos *Em vítimas infectadas por fluídos corporais e inalação varia por algumas horas |sintomas = Transmissão direta: *Loucura, seguida de perda completa de função cognitivas Transmissão áerea: *Tosse *Produção de Muco *Febre *Alucinações *Distúrbios Gastrointestinais *Sangramento abundante interno *Parada Cardíaca *Convulsões *Coma Todos os tipo de tranmissões: *Necrose da carne e tecido orgânico *Morte enventual *Reanimação do corpo como um Canibal Morto-Vivo |tratamentos = *Transplante de um Coração de um Jedi que tem uma alta quantidade de Midi-chlorian *Amputação Rápida Do membro infectado *Injeções antivírus |era = *Era da Velha República *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião}} As Bioarmas Imperiais Projeto I71A, também conhecidas simplesmente como A Praga, foram um agente viral infeccioso criado através dos poderes da alquimia Sith que era capaz de atacar qualquer tecido biológico e transformar suas vítimas em mortos-vivos monstruosos. A doença foi originalmente criada pelo Lorde Sith Darth Drear em Odacer-Faustin algum tempo antes de 4645 ABY, e sua intenção era dar Imortalidade ao seu usuário. Os primeiros testes de Drear falharam, e o próprio Lorde Sith se infectou com sua criação. Depois de mil anos, durante o período dos mortos sucedendo a Grande Guerra Galáctica, o Lorde Sith Darth Scabrous tentou recriar a doença de Drear na esperança de que ele não falharia aonde seu antecessor falhou. Scabrous falhou da mesma forma em criar o caminho para a imortalidade, e no processo ele soltou o vírus em estudantes e empregados da Academia Sith de Odacer-Faustin. Muito antes, todos os Acólitos Sith e Mestres no planeta morreram e e renasceram como monstruosidades canibalísticas motivados apenas pela vontade de comer. O Conhecimento da Doença, também conhecido como Surto de Odacer-Faustin, sobreviveu muitos milênios e eventualmente caíram nas mãos de Darth Vader, um Lorde Negro dos Sith que viveu durante o reinado do Império Galáctico. Cerca de 1 ABY, Vader autorizou uma equipe científica a partipar da Divisão Imperial de Armas Biológicas no Destróier Imperial Classe I Vector para refazer o vírus e torná-lo em uma arma que poderia ser usada futuramente pelos interesses do Império. Operando em segredo, os cientistas foram capaz de recriar a doença com o Codinome "Asa Negra" e preparar para ser lançada. No entanto, naquele ano year, um acidente na Nave Vector soltou a Doença mais uma vez, tornando quase todas as pessoas na Nave em selvagens assim como os de Odacer-Faustin. Os infectados tomaram o controle da nave e usaram-na para destruir a Barca Prisional Imperial Purge, assim obrigando aos ocupantes da barca a entrar no Destróier Estelar e virarem presas da Doença. A própria doença foi criada pela utilização da Alquimia Sith e ativado pelas Orquídeas Murakami—um folha preta altamente sensitiva à Força. Vítimas da praga sofreram numerosos, extremos, e dolorosos efeitos antes da morte, virando monstruosidades sem capacidade de pensar de pós-morte. O próprio vírus era cheio de auto-conhecimento, e utilizava-o nos mortos-vivos para espalhar o patógeno e e transformar ou comer aqueles que não estão infectadas. Devido a taxa de transmissão extremamente rápida e dificuldade de isolação, um tratamento da doença com sucesso era muito raro; embora que o vírus pode ser prevenido injetando o antivírus por via intraventosa, aqueles que estavam infectados tinham uma minúscula chance de sobrevivência. O fluído que coagulava dentro dos corpos dos infectados e carregava o vírus através da sua anatomia tinha muitas semelhanças com a entidade conhecida como Mnggal-Mnggal, o que levava alguns a acreditar que os dois tinham alguma semelhança. Biologia Síntese A Praga, posteriormente conhecida como Bioarmas Imperiais Projeto I71A ou o Vírus Asa Negra, era uma doença que foi sintetizada através do uso de técnicas alquímicas praticada por membros da Ordem Sith. Criar um patógeno não era o objetivo do experimento alquímico, mas, na verdade, o experimento criou longas tentativas de inventar um elixir que proporciona alcançar a imortalidade. A mistura que gerava o vírus precisava que vários ingredientes, o mais crucial deles era a rara orquídea negra Murakami. Esta orquídea era cheia de autoconhecimento e era uma planta altamente Sensível à Força que conseguia se comunicar telepaticamente com outros sensíveis à Força e que, quando adicionada a outros componentes do exilir, criaria uma potente e mortífera infecção viral. Para a síntese ser um sucesso, a mistura teria que ser enriquecida com uma criatura viva. Através do uso de bombas mecânicas e tubos cirúrgicos, o alquimista criaria um circuito entre o cobaia orgânico e o reservatório do fluído no qual os ingredientes poderiam ser adicionados. A peça final era um líquido vermelho amarelado que iria percorrer entre o corpo da cobaia orgânica, através de tubos, e em uma bomba antes de voltar ao corpo da cobaia. Quando o fluído estava completo e pronto para ser coletado, o circuito poderia ser quebrado para que o fluído viral fosse para o reservatório. Outros métodos de produção e experimentos incluíam o uso de pulmões Humanos como a cobaia orgânica no qual o vírus podeira ser enriquecido e estudado. Quando criado para propósitos de imortalidade, o mistura final seria ingerida pelo alquimista; Reciprocamente, quando a mistura era criada especificamente para a criação do vírus, uma versão altamente refinada do fluído da Praga poderia ser coletada das cobaias orgânicas e ser armazenada em tanques de ar-comprimido. Transmissão Bioarmas Imperiais Projeto I71A era um patógeno extremamente persistente e audacioso. A Praga atravessou facilmente a barreira de espécies e transmitiu-se para a população de várias formas. As espécies Humanóides suscetíveis à Praga eram os Bothanos, Dathomiri, Delphanianos, Devaronianos, Humanos, Ithorianos, Mon Calamari, Rodianos, Sullustanos, Trandoshanos, Twi'leks, Whiphids, Wookiees, e Zabraks. O vírus também conseguia infectar plantas, como a planta senciente Neti e a própria orquídea Murakami, ingrediente crucial do vírus. Além disso, poderiam infectar também formas de vida não-senciente, como os reptomamíferos Tauntaun e o Rancor. Até mesmo carne morta poderia estar infectada, como o caso do Humano Von Longo, que foi morto duas semanas antes do surto. A taxa de transmissão era de aproximadamente 100%, quando se incluía aqueles que era naturalmente imunes ao patógeno. O primeiro indivíduo a morrer por este vírus era a cobaia orgânica que estava com o circuito do fluído dentro dela que foi sintetizado com a mistura viral. Depois da suas primeiras vítimas, existiam vários modos no qual a Praga poderia se espalhar. O método mais direto de transmissão era uma mordida do indivíduo infectado. Feridas de mordidas iriam produzir os piores e mais aterrorizantes sintomas e iriam também depositar o maior número de patógenos na nova vítima. Outro modo de transmissão poderia ser o contato com fluídos corporais do infectado, tal como a Saliva. O vírus poderia ser carregado pela saliva, pelo sangue, ou por um fluído gelatinoso coagulado que ficava sobre o corpo do infectado. Se qualquer um desses líquidos entrassem em contato com fluídos de um indivíduo não infectado através de uma ferida ou de uma membrana mucosa, como o olho, a Praga iria rapidamente infectar sua nova vitíma. Um método de transporte que era exclusivo para a transmissão por meio de armas era a forma aérea do vírus. Quando armazenado em tanques de ar comprimido, o vírus poderia ser lançado na atmosfera através de vazamentos no tanque. Na sua forma aérea, o vírus poderia derrubar todos os esforços de quarentena para alcançar novos cobaias e acumular mais vítimas. Nesta forma, a Praga poderia infectar até mesmo indivíduos em Roupa de Proteção contra Armas Biológicas ou a armudura Stormtrooper, os quais foram modelados para prevenir ataques químicos e biológicos.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Sintomas Os efeitos do vírus Asa Negra em tecido orgânico são drásticos e irresistíveis. A Praga agia rapidamente para destruir um corpo, mas a severidade dos sintomas varia muito, dependendo do método de transmissão que resultou na infecção e da espécie da vítimaa. A forma mais direta de transmissão era uma mordida que causava a reação mais rápida do corpo. Imediatamente após o vírus entrar no corpo da cobaia, sua pele iria ganhar uma coloração pálida acinzentada e começaria a transpirar abundantemente. A carne ao redor do local da mordida começaria a necrosar dentro de alguns minutos e um fluido cinza gelatinoso iria começar a se desenvolver debaixo da ferida. A visão da vítima iria rapidamente ficar embaçada e sua respiração ficaria pesada. Alguns minutos após a mordida, o humano Mnah Ra'at começou a sofrer alucinações de um punho esquelético preto roubando seu coração. Outros também vivenciaram sintomas mentais variando de memórias emocionais reproduzidas até bocas abrindo seu tronco. Alguns, como Ra'at e Rance Lussk, vivenciaram os momentos finais de sua vida em uma experiência calma e autoritária. Aparições *''Red Harvest'' *''Troopers da Morte'' * Fontes *''Death Troopers: Recovered Messages from Purge'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Links Externos * (Em inglês) *Star Wars Galaxies: Game Update 14 -- Death Troopers (Em inglês) Notas e referências Categoria:Operações e projetos Imperiais Categoria:Armas biológicas